Always Alone
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: When Rei sees Haru kissing Yuujin, it makes him realise he always was alone and he always will be. Haru/Yuujin with one-sided Haru/Rei.


_I didn't expect this to turn out so sad but I like that this weekly ficart theme challenge is allowing me to step outside my comfort zone. Kinda! This is Haru/Yuujin but there is one-sided Haru/Rei so the fic turned out to be really sad. Oh the theme is 'papers'._

* * *

Papers were scattered around the room as Rei sat on his study desk. He should probably pick them up but it's not like they were important papers. He had never written poetry but whenever he had thought of Haru, it had come to him almost naturally. Like the words had been swirling inside of his head and all he had to do was put them out on paper. He had never planned to show Haru unless they were actually together and even then, he wasn't sure he would have but now...his heart cracked as he thought of what he had seen.

He had been coming home from work, passing Ai's bookshop because he wanted to grab a recipe from Ai when he had seen Haru and Yuujin kissing. The image was still in his mind, as if it were happening right now in front of him. Haru's eyes were sparkling and his face was flushed. He looked so cute when he was flushed like that but he had looked so happy. A part of Rei wanted to punch a wall repeatedly until his knuckles dripped with blood.

_Haru deserves to be happy. He's gone through so much for all of us, he deserves to be with someone who can make him happy. I should be happy for him. I should congratulate them._

A more impulsive part of him wanted to take Hajime with him and move to another city. He didn't want to see Haru or Yuujin anymore. The more that image replayed in his mind, Haru and Yuujin's fingers intertwined with another, their lips locked together, it felt as if someone had stabbed him and was constantly stabbing in the same place where he was wounded. The impulsive part of him had been so strong that he had been searching for places and while he didn't have enough money to move overseas with Hajime, he could at least move as far away from Fujimizaka as he could. Shibuya was the furthest away with Shinjuku being a close second.

"Oniichan?" Hajime's quiet voice cut through this thoughts. "Why are you looking for places in Shibuya and Shinjuku? Is everything ok? Your room's a mess and you didn't even eat dinner."

"I got offered a job in Shinjuku," Rei lied, not meeting Hajime's eyes and not answering his other questions. "And I'm not hungry. Hajime, I want to be left alone for a bit. Please."

"Should I call Haru-san?" Hajime said frowning more in concern. "He's usually good at getting through to you when you're down."

There it was again. The searing pain of someone stabbing an already open wound. It made his eyes water and he wished he could pull that knife away and throw it in the bin.

"No," Rei said with more confidence than he felt right now. "I'm not down. I'm just tired from work because I have to travel a long way." His expression softened a little. "Are you ok with us moving away from here?" He didn't want to see Haru or Yuujin or really any of them anymore. Not because they were at fault but any one of them would be too big of a reminder of everything he wanted to forget.

Hajime bit his lip. "I mean, it'll be a long way to visit the others if we move away from here but I mean, your work is more important right? And as long as I have you, I won't be lonely."

Rei pulled Hajime close into a hug, feel a few tears fall down his cheeks. "Thank you, Hajime. Thank you so much. As long as I have you, I won't feel lonely either." His grip tightened around his little brother. He could see Hackmon watching him in concern from the Applidrive but he ignored that. This was for the best - he had lived with Haru and the others once, he could live without them again. With this thought in mind, his fingers drifted to the mouse pad and he clicked confirm for the Shinjuku apartment. He had already filled in the payment details so all he had to do was confirm it and now it was done. _I don't need them...I don't want them anymore, not Haru, not Yuujin, not anyone. I'm **always **alone. _


End file.
